The invention relates to an X-contact device for bladed shutter.
With a camera having an electrical shutter of TTL type or reflected light photometry type, the timing at which the shutter is closed when taking a picture under flashlight from a strobo unit is determined as a consequence of photometry which involves the photometry of reflected light from an object being photographed which is exposed to the flashlight. This ensures a satisfactory photographing operation under flashlight. However, when a programmed shutter is used for example, the flashlight is normally initiated at the beginning of the maximum opening period. This involves the likelihood that the shutter may remain open for an indefinite period subsequent to the flashlight illumination from the strobo unit, preventing a proper exposure from being achieved. This resulted in the necessity of independently controlling a diaphragm aperture and a shutter speed, particularly in daytime synchro-flash photography.
If the flashlight from a strobo unit is initiated during the maximum opening period with such a programmed shutter, there occurs a difficulty that the exposure takes place principally with the flashlight, while external light has little contribution to the exposure.